My Life's Biggest Regret
by MoroPinky
Summary: Prequeal to Got to Grow Up Sometime. The girls are busy with their plans for the future and begin to ignore the RowdyRuff Boys. The boys soon see the girls in a different light.


**Moro: Surprised! This is the prequeal to Got to Grow Up Sometime. I'm working on the sequeal you guys demanded. Please enjoy this while you wait!**

* * *

_My Life's Biggest Regret_

_By: Moro_

_Prequeal to Got to Grow up Sometime_

The girls had grown up over the years. They were now finishing up their last year of high school. Things were going smoothly. Until their childhood rivals began going to their school during their first year of high school. Everything went down hill for them there. The boys were causing so much trouble. The girls had gotten into fights with them. They had caused pranks and a bunch of girls liked them because they liked the bad boy type.

Buttercup was always argueing with Butch at lunch time over who was the better athlete. They would usually drop their trays of food right there and go outside and have a race. If it wasn't that they would head off to the school's pool and see who was the fastest swimmer. Then if they weren't argueing about that they were argueing about who could lift the heaviest objects. In each event the two were equal in everything and went the rest of the school day with out food since they had wasted their lunches.

For Bubbles and Boomer the two kept their distance from the other. Whenever they butted heads it was in the classrooms or after school activities that involved the arts. Like acting and painting. They would compete against each other for who was the better actor or best artist. The two would spend extra hours after school and make other students stay as their audience to decide who was the best. Usually the forced students would sneak away during one of their little arguements.

The two hotheaded leaders were competitive. Their green siblings may have been competitive but they took their rivalry all too seriously. They competed to see who could get the highest scores on test and highest grades. They competed with who got to class first in the morning. They competed over who could finish the school lunch first. When it came to grades and being early to class Blossom mostly won those but sometimes Brick surprised her and everybody and came out on top. When it came to eating the fastest Brick won mostly but every now and then Blossom beat him. After every little contest the one who lost would begin to yell at the other and an arguement would break out.

Every year of high school went like that and the whole school was getting fed up with it. Soon the town was fed up with the whole rivalry. But no one dare brought it up unless they wanted to get an ear full from the two groups. Even their creators kept quiet about the two fighting. Even though they really wished they would stop.

* * *

The school was surprised when the strangest thing happened one day. It was the first day of the second submester of of school. But for the seniors it was the last submester of high school. Students had started to apply for collages last submester and alot of the students were already studying for finals. Out of those that didn't study were the RowdyRuff Boys. Brick was confident he would pass. Butch didn't care if he passed or not. And Boomer said he didn't need collage.

As every morning since he enetered high school Brick landed infront of the building. He looked around for his counterpart and smirked to himself. "Apparently I won. Now where is Pinky. I need to rub it in her face."

He caught sight of Blossom walking through the school gates with her sisters. From the looks of it she was busy talking to them about something. Brick rolled his eyes. He flew over to Blossom and landed between her and Bubbles.

He crossed his arms and smirked at her. "Looks like I win. What do you have to say about that?"

"Yeah. Great for you," Blossom continued to walk past Brick with her sisters.

Brick turned around to stare at her back. He only heard bits of their conversation and what he heard was about collage. He made a confused look then turned around and saw some kids staring at them. Some were shocked that Blossom hadn't argue with Brick or that Brick hadn't pushed her to limits so a fight between them could break out. He was acually shocked too.

He then put his hands in his pants pockets and began to walk over to the school steps where Butch was. He saw his brother stop Buttercup and listened to him talk to her.

"Hey Butterfingers! Think you can beat me today?" The green boy smirked at her.

Buttercup sighed and continued to walk away from him with her sisters. Butch stood shocked. Brick set a hand on his shoulder and shook his head. "Something is up for them. Where's Boomer?"

As if on que Boomer ran to Bubbles with a piece of paper in his hand. He then shoved it in her face. She took hold of it and looked at it. He made a smug look. "Can you beat that? Isn't that painting awesome?"

Bubbles studied the painting Boomer had handed her. She then looked up at him with her blue eyes staring into his. "It's nice."

"You know you-" Boomer then looked at his blonde counterpart confused. "What? What did you say?"

"It. Is. Nice," Bubbles emphesized each word. She then handed him his painting back and continued to walk with her sisters into the school.

Boomer stood shocked and stared at Bubbles back as she left. The next thing he knew his brothers were standing there next to him and staring after their own counterparts. He looked at his brothers. "What's up with them?"

"I don't know," Brick said. "But we're going to find out."

* * *

After that incident each day had been the same. When half of the submester was over the boys had stopped trying to make the girls fight back. They tried to cause trouble in town by blowing stuff up. But the girls didn't fight like they used they to. They fought like they wanted to get things done quick and head back home.

The boys only got more frustrated with the girls about that. Soon they began to argue with each other more than usual. They would even fight each other. Him and Mojo would try to break their fights up but the boys were uncontrollable.

Soon the boys began to see the girls in a different light. They each began having weird feelings in their stomaches and whenever they were around the girls the feeling was stronger. The boys soon kept as far away from the girls as they could to avoid the feeling. They of course still caused trouble. But when the PowerPuff Girls came they would fly away at top speed. The boys didn't tell each other about the feeling but they didn't need to becuase they were connected because they were brothers.

* * *

Soon the last day of senior year arrived. Bubbles was busy planning a party at the PowerPuff Home that was the to be on the day after the last day of school. She had got Buttercup to hand out invites at school and that was what Buttercup was doing. Everyone of the kids in school was invited. Well, almost everyone.

The raven haired girl handed an invite to their long time friend Robin. "I hope you're able to make it."

"How can I miss it? I live right next to you guys," Robin stated with a smile.

"I know that," Buttercup said with her own smile. She then turned around to head over to the next person but collided with Butch. She glared up at him. "Can I help you?"

"Mind if we come to this party?" Butch asked.

Buttercup scoffed and turned away from him and began to walk away. "You can not come."

He began to follow behind her. "Why not?"

"Because you're annoying," Buttercup hissed and walked away from him. She felt a small pain in her heart but ignored it and continued down the hallway and to her next class.

Butch stopped in his tracks and stared down at his feet rather than stare at the girl he was crazy about as she walked away from him.

* * *

Bubbles sat at the school's piano and played a song she was planning on playing at the party. It was lunch time and they allowed her to practice. She was smiling at how it came out and how beautiful it sounded. She looked up at the music sheet to see what notes came next. Her attention was drawn to something else however.

She stared at Boomer as he stared at her. He easily walked up to the opposite end of the piano. He made sure to keep eye contact with his counterpart. "Did you write that?"

"Yes," Bubbles then looked back at her sheet of music and continued to play the song.

Boomer stood there and watched her play. The song sounded beautiful to him and he wanted to hear the whole thing over and over again. As long as she played it. However, the stream of music came to a stop. He looked at Bubbles and her eyes were impossible to read.

He opened his mouth to speak but she beat him to it. "What do you want?"

"Can I come to you party?"

"No."

Before Boomer could question her or protest any further she began to pick up her things. She fixed the piano how it was like before she had come in and played beautiful music on it. She walked towards the door and looked back at Boomer. He had his back to her. If she would have seen his face she would have seen how hurt he was.

But she didn't. Her heart was telling her to go talk to him but she ignored the feeling and turned off the lights. She then left the boy she loved but was too blind to not see the feeling.

Boomer sighed and turned back in time to see the girl he loved back leaving him.

* * *

It was the end of the long school day and Buttercup and Bubbles had left for home early to work on the party. Blossom said she wanted to stay and say goodbye to some friends and wish them all good luck.

The redhead walked down the empty hall. As far as she knew she was the only student left in the building. She had taken her time in packing her stuff and walking out into the hallway. She looked around at all the stuff on the walls and smiled at the memories that flooded into her head. She fought back tears. She was going to miss this.

Suddenly she heard foot steps behind her. She ignored it believing it to be a teacher walking down the hall. Suddenly there was a hand on her shoulder and she was turned around. She stared into Brick's red eyes with confusion. She then glared at him.

"What do you want Brick?" Blossom asked.

Brick ignored the bitter tone in her voice. He released her shoulder. He cleared his throat and rubbed the back of his head. He heard Blossom tapping her foot and saw that she had crosed her arms. "I need to tell you something."

Blossom raised an eyebrow. Her curiousity level raised. "What?"

Brick's face began to turn red. He cleared his throat again and mumbled something.

The pink eyed girl gave him a confused look. "What was that?"

Her counterpart mumbled again only just a little louder.

"I still couldn't hear you."

He mumbled again.

"Just a little-"

"I think I love you!" He shouted.

Blossom's eyes widened and she backed up and stared at him. Was he serious? She stared at his eyes. She then remembered all the things he had done to her over the many years they had known each other. She glared at him. "Real funny. You got me."

"I'm serious!" Brick stomped his foot and glared back at her his embarrassing moment long forgotten.

"Sure you are. What's next? Butch is going to give up on pizza?"

"Why don't you believe me?"

"Maybe because you're a complete jerk and I would expect a prank this low down and dirty from you!" Blossom turned away from him and continued to walk down the hallway from him.

Brick growled under his breath. He then turned towards the wondows. He crashed through them and flew away from the school with a streak of red following behind him.

* * *

Blossom stood outside the front door of the school. She watched Brick fly away. She fought back tears just like she always did when she got this angry.

"Was he serious?" Blossom questioned. She then shook her head and ignored the sound of her heart breaking in her head and continued to walk home ignoing her life's biggest regret.

* * *

**Moro: Was it as good as Got to Grow Up Sometime? Please tell me your thoughts in a review!**


End file.
